


The Milf and the Farmer

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), 牧場物語 コロボックルステーション | Harvest Moon: DS
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27942737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Chris hasn't had sex for months...
Relationships: Pete/Chris





	The Milf and the Farmer

Chris had left her house for work, the woman sighed, she hadn’t had sex for months, Wally had been working himself till he was exhausted, sighing at what she was missing, she didn’t notice Pete running down the path, the pair off them collided!

After they untangled each other and Pete got a grope off her boobs, Pete quickly apologised and ran off grinning, curious too where he was going, she followed and saw Pete pull out his cock, “Only a touch smaller than Wallys” she mumbled as he masturbated while grunting her name as he quickly spent his load on the ground, pulling his pants up Pete ran off, leaving his cum on the floor, Chris went down and fingered a sample off the young mans sperm, going against her better judgement she licked it, moaning as she did, quickly slurping the rest up, Chris felt like a dirty whore, no better than the slut of a barmaid, looking at her watch she cursed and ran off too work.

That night her beloved Wally had passed out, over doing his workout routine, so Chris stripped naked, leaving her glasses on, she fingered her pussy, thinking about Pete’s massive, throbbing cock, the woman knew better as she had a loving husband but she wanted this, she needed this, she was horny, fingering herself was not satisfactory, going too the fridge she found a cucumber, licking it till it was wet Chris shoved it in her wet pussy, moaning as she forced it in and out grunting as she came closer and closer too Orgasm, finally she came, her pussy juice all over the Cucumber, licking the Cucumber Chris realised something, after her orgasm subsided, why don’t she get Pete’s cock? Its not like the boys using it and Wally, inspite off her love for him, hasn’t satisfied her in ages, Pete was young, hopefully willing, she wants that cock!

Seeing Pete down the path the next day she got too work, she deliberately bumped into Pete, her hands moving too Petes cock and she smirked “I saw you jacking off the other day and grunting my name” Chris smirked and licked her lips “I have a little time before work, fancy a quick blowjob?” Pete smirked as he pulled his pants down, his nine incher getting harder by the minute “Suck it good”

Pulling her top off and revealing she wasn’t wearing a bra Chris bent down and set too work on Petes cock, sucking it as pete held her head in place grunting as his cock got a good blow job from the town milf, after he cummed he sprayed his load all over her 36 DD tits and her glasses, Pete panting after his orgasm, Chris smirked, whipped his cum off her tits and glasses licking her fingers before she quickly got her top back on and went too work for the day, blowing Pete a kiss she was satisfied, for now at least.

A week later, she bumped into him again, her hand deliberately moving too his cock, she stroked it “I think I deserve more than blowing this bad boy” she purred “I’m not going into work today Pete, we’re going too your barn and your going too make me cum with that magnificent cock” Pete smirked at that proposal “Deal Chris, in the barn your my slut”

With great speed they where in the barn both quickly stripped naked, both were horny and both need this fucking bad, Chris signalled Pete over and sat on the floor, her tits massaging his cock as she worked it so it was nice and hard, licking the tip off it she smirked at feeling the cock grow so hard between her breasts “Take me you handsome bastard” Pete did as he was told, he pulled her up and shoved his cock into her tight pussy, holding Chris as he moved his cock inside her pussy Pete fucked her standing, the woman moaning as he was pounding her in the barn, Chris threw her head back in ecstasy as she was getting a cock she so badly needed, Pete kept his pounding up, making sure her tight pussy got what was coming too it, Petes orgasm was quick and powerful, he cummed all inside Chris’s pussy lowering the panting woman too the ground, he smirked as he sprayed more spunk on her boobs.

Laying on the ground with a creampie in her pussy and Pete’s cum all over her tits, she was barely able too move as Pete moved over her, nuzzling her tits he spoke up “Want too do this regularly?” Chris mumbled, adjusting her glasses and answered in a whisper, Pete smirked “I can’t hear you”  
“YES!” scream Chris kissing Pete’s neck “Fuck me more, make me your fucking whore!”

Pete got Chris too lean on a chair he had in the barn, getting her too wiggle her ass in the air, he stroked his cock into life and took the whore doggy style, making the womans boobs bounce as he pounded her relentlessly, till he came, leaving another creampie in her tight pussy, both grinning at their sordid fun.

Pete got on the floor inviting Chris too get on he started sowing, her up and down, making Pete grunt as she rode him, quicking her pace soon all that was heard in the Barn was the plap plap off Pete’s cock going in and out off Chris’s tight pussy, Soon Pete had moved Chris so she was on the floor and he pounded her pussy making the woman squirm in pleasure as her glasses went flying, the woman lost in pure sexual pleasure, Pete was soon at his limit and he cummed inside her pussy, bending over he french kissed the woman, Chris completely surprised at the kiss, was soon kissing him back, not caring at all that she was cheating on Wally, their eyes met and they both smirked as the cum leaked from her pussy.

Chris panted as Pete removed his cock with a slick pop, grinning the farmer, picked up and cuddled her in his arms “You’re a good fucking milfy Whore Chris” the woman panting smirked a little, she was satisfied and knew Pete would now give her more off his manly cock whenever she desperately needs it, before they parted they shared another passionate kiss, sealing the deal on their sordid fucking.

END

Barely seen any porn or fanfics featuring Chris from HM DS, so I decided too fill that void


End file.
